Life in Technicolor ii Loud Version
by Nyeron
Summary: Life in technicolor al estilo Loud House! Oneshot.


Muy bien, en vista de que son muy pocos los fics musicales del Fandom de TLH, añadire uno más a la colección, ojo aquí, los fics musicales se suponen que deben escucharse con la canción, igual eso queda a criterio de cada quien y de ahi no me meto mas.

Aclaracion: el video el cual parodia, la canción y Loud House son propiedad de quienes lo crearon.

* * *

 **Life In Technicolor ii**

 **Por Coldplay**

 **Cover: Familia Loud.**

[…]

En un dia cualquiera, se observa en el gimnasio de la escuela de Royal Woods un enorme letrero que trae la leyenda: _"Feria de Talentos"_.

Dentro entre los miles de puestos que hay para presentarse se encuentra un teatro de marionetas.

 _Las marionetas más Loud que hay!_

Dice el cartel del mismo, el teatro es de un tono rojo con franjas blancas con un telón negro detrás, los niños y algunos jóvenes que por ahí estaban se reían ante las ocurrencias de dos marionetas de mano, una era de cabello café en cola de caballo y la otra era de peinado blanco, la de café le golpeaba con un bate en la cabeza de manera cómica a la otra mientras se reían los espectadores.

-Toma, toma, toma.

Decía la marioneta castaña con una voz femenina mientras le daba a la otra, después de un rato se detuvo y miró al público.

-Y ahora niños ¿Que tal un poco de música?

-¡Si!-

Respondieron de inmediato los niños, una vez esto las marionetas se fueron del lugar, unos minutos después entraron dos marionetas hindúes con instrumentos de esa cultura.

 **[Intro]**

Las marionetas comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos, los presentes se volvieron un poco al escuchar ello, los niños se confunden, de la nada aparece una marioneta desde el lado izquierdo, una chica con cabello café y vestida de morado, Luna, entra con una guitarra y comienza a tocar acordes con la misma.

Ya para entonces la mayoría de los presentes fija su mirada en el pequeño teatro.

Le sigue en orden una marioneta de Leni entra del lado derecho y con un bajo verde marino sigue la canción, le sigue una de Lynn la cual entra desde el fondo con una mini batería y prosigue a dar el ritmo.

Ya para terminar el cuarteto se asoma la marioneta de Lincoln, vestido de un mameluco azul con un pañuelo en su brazo se mueve hasta ubicarse al frente y tomar un micrófono.

 **There's a wild wind blowing**

 **Down the corner of my street**

Los presentes se extrañan al escuchar como mueve la boca y canta como si nada

 **Every night there the headlights are glowing**

Se mueve al cantar mientras Lynn hace un truco con las baquetas.

Atrás una marioneta de Lana activa los mecanismos del teatro

 **There's a cold war coming**

 **On the radio I heard**

 **Baby it's a violent world**

Surgen unos parlantes, una pantalla en el fondo y comienza lo bueno.

 **Oh oh love don't let me go**

La luz del lugar se va y deja solo el teatro iluminado. La gente mira hacia los lados confundida

 **Won't you take me where the streetlights glow?**

Algunos sin embargo mantienen una mueca de incredulidad.

 **I can hear it coming**

 **I can hear the siren sound**

 **Now my feet won't touch the ground**

Al decir esto último da un pequeño salto el pequeño Lincoln.

La luz vuelve de nuevo, la tarima entonces se extiende hacia adelante, los que ahí estaban en el camino se quitan para dar espacio mientras Linc camina hacia adelante.

 **Time came a-creeping**

 **Oh and time's a loaded gun**

Da una voltereta en el aire y sigue cantando.

 **Every road is a ray of light**

Una señora cerca de las mesas escucha un sonido y volviendo a ver identifica a la marioneta de Lisa manejando un panel de control.

 **It goes on**

 **Time'll leak and lead you on**

 **Still it's such beautiful night**

La luz se va de nuevo.

Y de pronto...

¡Kaboom!

 **Oh oh love don't let me go**

 **Won't you take me where the streetlights glow?**

Fuegos artificiales salen disparados, del susto muchos se tiraron en el suelo.

 **I can hear it coming**

 **Like a serenade of sound**

Lana y Lola acomodan unas rampas en la tarima.

 **Now my feet won't touch the ground**

Lana y Lucy aparecen en motos mientras aceleran y saltan de estas entre la plataforma, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

 **Ohhhh ohhhhh ooohhhh~**

El cuarteto hace el coro mientras el espectáculo sigue

 **Gravity release me**

 **And don't ever hold me down**

 **Now my feet won't touch the ground**

Y con un último salto termina la canción con los fuegos artificiales.

Lo que paso despues nadie se lo esperaba, y es que las marionetas comienzan a destruir el escenario, Luna golpea los parlantes con su guitarra, Lynn tira los platillos y demás hacia los lados y Leni, ella simplemente guardó su bajo en el estuche.

La luz vuelve una última vez, y el cuarteto seguido de Luan, Lola, Lana y Lucy bajan por unas gradas del teatro, entre la gente entra una mini versión de Vanzilla conducida por una mini Lori, entrando uno por uno hasta llegar a Lincoln, cierran la puerta del vehículo y se van del gimnasio pitando a los que estaban en medio de su camino.

.

.

.

.

.

La gente se quedó boquiabierta, para cuando reaccionaron vieron en la tarima una mesita llena de multiples fotografías de los Loud firmada por estos.

* * *

 **Yyyy listo, si les gusto Cool, si no pues... sorry, es que hacer esta clase de Fics son un poquitin complicados, ya que tiene que ir a juego con la canción.**


End file.
